That moment when
by sherbertbomb
Summary: Iris Boarding school is known for it's drama. But that's an understatement when it comes to Clary and the hot new guy Jace can't seem to stop flirting her, Aline, a closet lesbian who accidentally ends up dating the hottest guy on the football team, Mia the stubborn girl who has completely sworn off all men and Izzy who can't seem to shut up about her hot new maths tutor.
1. That moment when you start dating a guy

**Hey guys, if you have or are reading any of my other stories then you will know that I am kind off not updating the perks of being a teenager. This is because I have lost inspiration for the plot so while I'm brainstorming that I will write this. **

**This is like an introduction to the story. The following chapters will be longer, it's based a lot more around humour than my other ones. **

**So enjoy and be sure to follow, favourite and review. **

You know that a situation is bad when you wake up on a dirty sofa wearing only one shoe and only being able to recall snippets of the previous night.

So when Clary found herself in that very position she realised that was in trouble.

Sitting up, she groaned as a hangover announced itself by creating a headache that made her feel like there were monkeys dancing on the inside of her skull.

Her hair was a tangled mess and when she raised a hand and wiped her eye her fingers came away smudged with black. Great, she would have to rock the hung over panda look.

As her headache receded enough to allow her to focus on her surroundings did she begin to piece together where she actually was.

There were around thirty other people also lying on the floor and the various sofas which dotted the room so at least she would not be alone in her walk of shame.

Her location was very easy to pinpoint, she was in the rec room where most parties were held, glancing at the clock perched on the side wall she realised that it was 8am.

School started at 8.30 and one of the main conditions the school had set in relation to parties was that everybody was expected to attend class the following day if it was held on a Sunday or a week day and failure to do so would mean a stop to all parties.

Clary felt a strong urge to punch whoever had decided to hold a party on a Sunday night.

Reluctantly she dragged her body off the sofa and began walking sluggishly over to her dorm, her single heel clacking on the floor as she went.

If somebody saw her now they would probably think that the zombie apocalypse had occurred.

Luckily her dorm room was only a short distance away so nobody saw her. That saved her from comforting a screaming civilian.

Aline was passed out on her bed snoring, also in party attire although her hair had somehow managed to retain its carefully created beachy waves Clary noticed somewhat enviously as she stared at her reflection in the mirror.

She looked like she enjoyed sticking her fingers into electrical sockets on a daily basis.

Making the decision that she should not be forced to suffer through the day alone Clary filled up a cup with cold water from the tap and poured the contents over Aline's head.

Aline screetched and tumbled over sideways out of the bed leaving her lying on the floor in a tangle of covers.

"What was that for?" Aline stage whispered, wincing at the noise since she was just as, if not more, hung-over than Clary.

"School stars in half an hour," Clary informed her before making a beeline to the shower, leaving her friend cursing behind her.

The warm water succeeded in relaxing Clary's muscles and curing the worst of her hangover.

When she emerged and caught sight of her reflection she almost screamed before she realised that there was not a serial killer stood behind her clad in the exact same blue towel. And it was in fact her make-up that was running down her face in streaks making her look like a demon one would see in a particularly horrific horror movie.

She quickly set about removing the black stains from her face and tugging a brush through her hair. Once she had completed those tasks she moved on to brushing her teeth in order to eradicate the horrible taste of alcohol mixed with vomit from her mouth.

It was not a pleasant combination.

When she was half way through brushing her teeth somebody began banging loudly on the door

"Hurry up Clary some of us need to have some bathroom time before school starts," Clary's best friend Izzy shouted through the door.

Izzy was the kind of girl that every straight male wanted to date, plus most of the lesbians, and the type of girl that every other girl wanted to be. She was ribbon thin and had the silkiest black hair that Clary had ever seen, it hung all the way down to Izzy's waist and was treated like royalty, as anyone could tell by looking at the wide range of hair products that were strewn messily over the surface.

"Don't get your tampon in a knot, I'm coming out," she called back after she spat the remaining toothpaste out of her mouth and down the sink.

Sure enough when she opened the door there stood Izzy, looking unfairly hot for a girl who had spent the night drinking before going off to hook up with a random guy.

Izzy was a serial dater. She just couldn't help it, a large number of girls had called her out on the fact but Izzy had just responded with 'I like sex, there's nothing wrong with that. The man whores of the school get congratulated when they hook up, the girl gets ridiculed. It sucks and I will not let society stop me from having fun while I'm hot and young.' And have fun she did.

"Thank god, I thought I was going to have to wait until Christmas," Izzy huffed as she took Clary's place in the bathroom, closing the door behind her.

Aline was still sitting on the floor,

"Hurry up Al," Clary laughed but stopped when she saw the confused and thoughtful expression on Aline's face "What's wrong?" she asked

"I don't remember anything from last night," Aline explained, "it's just this fuzzy blur,"

"Well you can't have done anything that bad right?" Clary said reassuringly, but she probably jinxed it because at that very moment their other friend and roommate Mia strode in

"Aline you boyfriend is outside," she announced, sneering slightly at the word boyfriend.

Mia had sworn off boys. Ever since she had caught her boyfriend Dylan cheating on her with one of her supposed best friends she had kind of gone crazy and announced that she was going to shun all contact with males.

Clary thought it was an overreaction but she had long ago learned that fighting with Mia was more trouble than it was worth.

"What do you mean boyfriend?" Aline asked,

"Matt Hander, on the football team, hot, that Matt, he asked you out last night," Mia explained patiently.

"This is a disaster," Aline shrieked, all but breaking Clary's eardrums,

"Why is it a disaster?" Mia asked, the corners of her lips twitching slightly up into a smile as Aline thrashed around on the floor attempting to escape from the blankets,

"Because I am lesbian, as in I like girls," Aline shouted and Clary one again winced at the volume,

Izzy emerged from the bathroom looking like a beauty queen and smirked

"Well you're in trouble."

Yeah that kind of perfectly sums up the situation Aline was currently in.

**So there's the introduction chapter, the main purpose was to introduce the main female characters so nothing much has happened yet. **

**Till next time (which should be soon but don't hold me to that promise,) **

**xxxx**


	2. That moment when you walk into a wall

**Hi guys**

**I'm actually updating on time, for me that's a miracle of sorts. Thanks to Veronica, Arianasmile, guest (sorry I don't know who you are) and Barbie bitch.**

**Also in reply to your review, sorry this is a Sizzy story however they are only a part of it. **

**And finally some clarification on the dates. They all attend a boarding school, the party was on the day before the school year started and the rest of the story is set from the start of the school year onwards. **

**Remember to favourite, follow and review because half the time that stuff is the only thing that makes me update. **

The girls were late leaving for class after spending majority of the remaining time comforting a shell shocked Aline. The root of her problem was the fact that she wasn't openly lesbian and not mean enough to break it off with Matt.

"Just tell him you aren't interested in the male species," Izzy said for what felt like the thousandth time as they walked to class.

"Just tell him that you want to be an independent woman," Mia suggested, flipping her curls over one shoulder and glaring a group of passing guys whose eyes lingered on her for a second too long.

"Tell him it was a drunk mistake," Clary inputted, Aline shook her head at each suggestion

"No I will not tell him that I'm gay, he will tell everyone and I'm not ready for everyone to know and I can't just break up with him," she groaned,

"Aline, wait up," a distinctly male voice called from behind them

"Help," Aline whispered frantically, but the others just looked at each other helplessly.

"Hey, how are you baby?" Matt asked as he came to a stop next to them, nobody in their right mind would deny the fact that he was attractive, his hair was a sandy blonde and his eyes were an adorable shade of blue, his muscles were well defined and his voice was known to have sent drunk girls into fits.

All in all he was a very impressive guy and Aline would have defiantly enjoyed dating him, if he was female. Which sadly he wasn't.

Quite frankly she would rather date his ex- girlfriend Caroline then him.

"Will you allow me to escort you to class?" he asked, grinning at her. She ignored the guilty feeling in her stomach and smiled

"Sure," casting one helpless look back at her friends as he pulled her away. This would not be fun.

"So what do you remember from last night?" Matt asked as they strolled through the corridor, his arm felt like a lead weight over her shoulders.

"Not much," Aline admitted, "But I know that I agreed to go out with you," she finished reluctantly, maybe she should have just played dumb and pretended to remember anything,

Oh well too late for that now. How would he react if she said 'yeah I remember agreeing to date you' one minute and then going 'wait what party?' the next.

She would get tested by an expert and then live out the remainder of her life with thirty cats.

Although that was probably a slight over- exaggeration, she tended to blow things out of proportion.

Like that time when she thought Izzy was pregnant because she said in an offhand comment that she didn't need to buy tampons, or that time when she assumed that Mia was secretly a werewolf.

Don't even ask about that one.

Needles to say Mia was not a wolf and her fondness for rare steak did not mean that she ran around howling every full moon, but it was an easy mistake to make.

All the way to class she engaged in small-talk with Matt, he was a nice guy and she was sure that they would be good friends.

It was just so hard to friend-zone someone. Seriously, the friend-zone was like this dark pit of despair that swallowed you whole and then sucked the life force right out of your body.

Maybe she needed to lay off the magazines.

"So what do you think?" Matt asked, pulling her out of her daydream

"Sorry, what?" she asked, probably sounding incredibly stupid, Matt blushed slightly before repeating his question

"I asked if you wanted to go to the movies after school today,"

"Umm sure," Aline said, unable to think of an excuse quick enough, besides she was a terrible liar.

"Great," he grinned "I've wanted to ask you out for a long time but I've just been too scared," he admitted before giving her a quick kiss and walking off, leaving her standing outside of the classroom feeling enough guilt to fill up a jail.

Sighing, she squared her shoulders and walked into the classroom. It was science and the desks were in rows of two, she slid into an empty one near the back and began doodling cats onto a blank page in her notebook.

"Hey, mind if I sit here?" a voice asked, Aline looked over to see a stunning girl standing next to the empty chair.

"Uh, sure go ahead," Aline said, moving her bag to make room for the girl,

"Thanks, I'm Emily by the way," she began pulling books out of her bag

"Aline," Aline said,

"Oh, you're dating Matt right," Emily said and Aline slumped down slightly

"Yeah," she sighed,

"Oh, he's cute, I'd probably be into him if I liked guys," Emily said dismissively. Aline almost gaped at her, but restrained herself. Before she had the chance to reply the teacher spoke up

"The person you are sitting next to will be your partner for the remainder of the year," he announced.

Aline looked down so that she could hide the big grin that was forming on her face at his words.

* * *

Clary was tired, the kind of tired that caused side effects such as uncontrollable anger which had resulted in her lashing out at some poor innocent students who were now probably scared for their lives and really heavy eyelids, which meant that she had been walking around with her eyes half closed.

And with somebody that possessed her level of clumsiness, it was not a good thing.

Her first class had finished and she was ready to go back to bed and sleep for the next eternity, and it was only the first day of the term.

Go figure.

Since all of her attention was preoccupied with feeling sorry for herself she was paying less than no attention to her surroundings.

Something she came to regret later, because little did she know that the true horror of her day had not yet arrived.

Clary snapped back to attention when she walked into a wall, as in an actual wall. Her forehead hit the bricks with enough force to create a bang that sounded through the almost empty corridor.

Note- almost empty

She had the bad luck of having her incredibly stupid collision being witnessed and judging by the laughter she had just thoroughly amused a male.

Great.

Time to be socially awkward, she thought before turning to face the mystery person. When she did see him she blinked a couple of times to ensure that the boy standing in front of her was not some sort of concussion driven hallucination because she didn't think it was possible for somebody to be that attractive.

The only thing she could compare him to was an angel, but then when she noted the mischievous glint in his eyes and the arrogant smirk on his lips all of her awe turned to annoyance.

He was one of those guys.

Clary knew his type, she also knew to stay well away from his type.

People that attractive always had to have a big flaw to make up for it, it was a basic law of humanity- nobody was perfect, and all too often with attractive guys their self-love overshadowed all of their good looks.

"Do you enjoy laughing at the pain of others?" Clary asked angrily, tossing her curls over one shoulder and crossing her arms.

"No, however you provided a very interesting source of amusement; I knew that some pretty girls were airheaded but to miss a wall entirely? That's something new," he had a very nice voice, but the way he was looking at her kind of reminded her of the way a lion looked at its prey.

"For your information I probably have twice as many brain cells as you, you've probably lost the microscopic number your limited intelligence actually allowed you to lose, plus about 90 percent of your other ones," she retorted, throughout the entire conversation he had not once stopped smirking and it was irritating her to no end.

"And how do you think I lost my brain cells?" he asked, stuffing his hands into his pockets and leaning against the wall.

"I don't know, getting into fights, thinking only with your penis, repeatedly hitting your head against a wall in order to prove your masculinity to the other Neanderthals?" Clary asked sweetly, even batting her eyelashes for good measure

"Sweetie, in the time that we have met only one of us has hit their head against a wall," Jace replied, still eyeing her like she was an antelope or something.

She should probably research what lions ate and what they were scared of... like hunters.

She began to seriously consider walking around in camouflage carrying a rifle.

"Yes, that was a serious misjudgement on my part, much like this conversation. Goodbye," she spat before storming off to English.

Most of the class was seated by the time she arrived, but technically she wasn't late because the bell hadn't gone.

Since it was the first day of the year nobody had picked seats so Clary slid into the first available one she saw, they were in groups of four and two of the seats had been taken, in one of them sat Raphael, this really quiet guy who wore all black and had a scary collection of facial piercings.

There was also Lila who looked like an elf, with slightly pointed ears and long silvery hair.

They both smiled at her as she sat down, well Lila smiled, Raphael just stared, but Clary took it as a positive stare.

Just when she was calmed down from her rage did the mystery boy come striding through the door.

Clary was pretty sure she growled. Lila also seemed to think so because she looked at Clary like she was crazy.

His eyes skimmed the classroom and lit up when they landed on her. Clary shook her head aggressively, and even drew a finger over her throat in warning but he ignored her and slid into the vacant seat next to her.

If looks could kill Clary was sure that he would be on the floor stone cold right now.

She really wished that looks could kill.

But sadly, the world just didn't work that way so the annoying guy, TAG, for short remained very much alive, much to Clary's disappointment.

She began yelling at him, but because the universe enjoyed torturing her the moment she screeched

"Would you just go away?"

The teacher, Mr Bunt, entered the room and everybody fell silent, making her comment seem even louder.

Now Clary just wanted to smash TAG's head into a desk.

"Clary, was there something you wish to tell me?" he asked, irritation lacing his voice. Clary blushed and shrunk down in her seat. Beside her TAG was laughing silently so she slapped his shoulder forcefully. That made her feel better.

"No sir," Clary replied sheepishly

"Now class, we have a new student joining us today, Jace Wayland, please make him feel welcome," Mr Bunt gestured towards TAG who smirked at the class, causing a couple of the girls to giggle.

"And Clary, since he is sitting next to you I am making it your responsibility to ensure that he settles in and is kept satisfied" the teacher continued, giving her a glare for good measure.

Jace winked at her

"You heard him Clary; you have to keep me satisfied,"

* * *

Izzy stared down to the big fat F that was written on the bottom of her page, hoping that if she concentrated enough it would disappear.

Sadly it didn't.

She had known that this was coming, every single year of her life she had scraped past maths with the bare minimum, but now it was official. She was failing.

The teacher gave her a knowing look before turning to hand out the rest of the tests, Izzy sighed knowing that she was supposed to remain behind after class.

"What did you get?" the girl in front of Izzy asked, as she brandished her paper which, Izzy saw enviously, had an A+ written on it.

"I didn't go to well," Izzy whispered back before putting her headphones in her ears, the universal signal of I don't want to talk to you. The girl shrugged and turned back to face the front, leaving Izzy in her pit of self-pity as she once again stared gloomily at her grade.

The bell rang and everybody else began packing their stuff up and racing out of the classroom. Izzy quickly stuffed her test into her bag and slung it over her shoulder before attempting to make a quick getaway.

Sadly she wasn't quick enough.

"Izzy," Mrs Sum called and Izzy reluctantly halted and walked back to Mrs Sum's desk.

There was another student there as well, a boy, he was hot in a nerdy type of way she supposed, not her normal type.

She highly doubted that he was failing, Mrs Sum probably wanted to give him extension or something so Izzy just hoped that her teacher would talk to him first and spare her some embarrassment.

"Now Izzy," Mrs Sum began and Izzy cursed inwardly "I can't think of any nice way to say this so I'm just going to put it out there. You are failing maths."

Izzy stared at the boy out of the corner of her eye, he was gazing at the teacher but as if he felt the weight of her stare his eyes flicked towards her and she quickly looked away,

"I'll study more for the next one, I promise," she desperately pleaded, but Mrs Sum shook her head

"I'm sorry but looking at your past grades you really do need help. If you don't get an average of C+ in my class by the end of the year I'm holding you back," The teacher continued "That's Simon Lewis, he has agreed to tutor you," Mrs Sum finished.

"Hi," Simon said warmly, holding out a hand for her to shake, Izzy almost laughed, who even did that anymore? But she took it anyway and after a couple of seconds let go, ignoring how her hand suddenly felt cold she muttered

"Izzy,"

And almost ran out of the classroom.

**So there you go, I have a busy week coming up so that will probably hold me up slightly, however the next chapter will be up soon. **

**Till next time xxxxxx**


	3. That moment when you see a terrible film

**Bonjour followers, here is my newest chapter. Despite the small country sized mountain of homework that is piling up on my desk I have decided to procrastinate by writing stories about a fictional world. Because I am cool like that. (I believe this is where the hipsters would insert #swag, or maybe that's the belibers, I get very confused about lots of things,) **

**Thanks to- LovePercabeth4eva, Veronica, FandomGirl2000, Fanofanfic, RayOfSunshineXOXO, RonaldGarcia91. Reviews really make my day : ) **

**Currently I am really obsessed with Sing by Ed Sheeran. GO AND CHECK IT OUT.**

* * *

Clary was a woman on a mission, Jace had been following her around all day and her patience had reached its limit, and then been completely obliterated.

Snippets from conversations between Clary and Dr Douchebag

"So Clary, tell me did it hurt when you fell from heaven?"

"Shut up Jace,"

"Because the expression on your face is that of a woman in pain,"

"The only thing causing me pain right now is you,"

"Yes, I have been told that my dazzling good looks can cause eye damage in some females, it's a terrible side effect of looking this hot,"

**Half an hour later**

"Jace please stop poking me,"

"You seem too good to be real so I was just checking to see if I was in a dream,"

"If you want to find out if you are in a dream or not I will gladly punch you in the face and then if it turns out that you are asleep could you do me a favour and never wake up?"

**5mins of Jace staring intensely at Clary later**

"Where is the bathroom?"

"Is this the beginning of some sort of pickup line because if it is I don't want to hear it,"

"No, I drank three cups of coffee this morning and I really need to go and evacuate my bowels,"

"Eww gross I'm eating,"

"It's not gross Clary it's a simple human life process,"

"A simple human life process that I don't want to hear about over my lunch,"

"Then tell me where the bathroom is,"

"You should know by now considering the amount of bullshit that comes out of your mouth,"

School had just finished and Clary was putting her ninja abilities to the test, but sadly as many poor people worldwide know, the moment you being avoiding somebody the more often they seem to show up. So the moment she began frantically searching for a flash of golden to avoid a voice spoke from behind her

"Looking for somebody?"

She turned slowly, and sure enough there he was standing there with his bag slung casually over one shoulder and a smirk firmly plastered to his face

"Not you," Clary retorted shortly before walking away. Sadly Jace seemed unable to understand her not-so subtle hints so he followed her

"There is a pool tournament on in the gaming room," he informed her, falling into step next to her

"That's nice," Clary said absentmindedly,

"I entered you," he continued and she halted

"You did what," she hissed, enunciating each word carefully, she was pretty sure that the expression on her face could quite easily turn medusa to stone.

"I entered you in the pool tournament, it starts in five minutes," Jace replied,

"Well I'm not going to your stupid pool tournament," Clary informed him

"If you win I will stop flirting with you," Jace bargained, Clary paused for a moment to contemplate

"Fine," she decided and headed off to the gaming room, with Jace hot on her heels.

There was a cluster of people already in the room, watching eagerly as two guys battled it out on a pool table. A boy holding a clipboard quickly ticked her name off and ushered her over to one of the tables

"It works in a round robin system, there are three rounds and people get knocked out in each round until there are two left," the obviously frazzled boy explained before running off to find some missing contestants.

Clary walked over to her first table, her opponent was already there. It was Rebecca Gibbs, a slightly stuck up girl in her year.  
"Do you want to break?" Clary asked, Rebecca nodded and finished preparing the balls. Rebecca sunk a couple before missing a tricky shot off the corner. When it was Clary's turn she bent down over the board and prepared to hit her first shot.

She was so busy scrutinising the game that she didn't realise that Jace had walked up behind her and leant over her, Clary let out a small scream and almost dropped the stick.

"What the hell do you think you are doing," she screeched at him,

"Teaching you how to play pool," Jace said in a duh tone,

"I know perfectly well how to play pool," Clary seethed and pushed her stick back, hitting his stomach. Jace promptly let go and she returned her concentration to the table.

True to her word Clary did know how to play pool and she proceeded to win every single one of her games until she was in the final.

She was up against the well known jock Aaron Mac, and with the way he was acting anybody watching would assume that he had already won.

He confidently began his go, doing a very good job but eventually his cockiness got the best of him and he missed an easy shot. Clary took her turn and managed to get more balls than him, but miscalculated on one of her shots so her aim was off and the ball missed.

They continued like that with every single person watching, gasping and groaning at appropriate moments, Clary personally thought it was a bit over-dramatic for a game of pool.

The game had come down to a single ball, Aaron was lining up to make the shot and if she succeeded then he would win, Clary watched nervously as he lined up to take it. The room was silent as he pulled back his stick and hit the ball. She followed its path as it made its way towards one of the holes. But he had misjudged it and the ball struck the side of the board and bounced off, making an easy shot for Clary. Everybody who had been supporting Aaron groaned as Clary smirked and easily won the game.

She turned triumphantly to face Jace,

"Great now you can't talk to me," she crowed, buzzing with victory.

"No, my dear Clary I promised that I would stop flirting with you, not stop talking to you," he drawled and Clary had to physically stop herself from hitting him over the head with the pool cue she was holding.

* * *

Aline stared mournfully down at the popcorn she had perched in her lap; Max had taken her to the movies, let her chose what they watched and then paid for her ticket and her food. He was such a gentleman and she felt like the worst person in the world.

Even now he was being sweet as he noticed the goose-bumps on her skin and removed his jacket before placing it around her shoulders.

She felt like a terrible person, right now Satan was probably shaking his head in despair at her actions.

She scooped up a handful of popcorn and stuffed it into her mouth,

"Want some?" she whispered to Max, but due to the slightly alarming amount of food that was currently inside her mouth her sentence came out more as 'wamph sumph?'

Max didn't comment on her appalling lack of manners and shook his head,

"I'm good thanks," he muttered, so they fell back into silence as they watched the movie.

She had picked the first movie she saw, which turned out to be a pretty bad action movie; obviously the makers of it had blown their entire budget on special effects and hadn't bothered to hire writers.

The movie had so many plot holes it was practically a sieve.

From what she could gather it was about a alien invasion, the main character was a well muscled male in his mid twenties and he along with an incredibly hot blonde were attempting to stop the invasion, somehow beating the supposedly invincible aliens with machine guns and a whole lot of explosives, how they acquired those things was not actually explained.

But then a plot twist came when it turned out that the leader of the aliens was actually the father of the man, two things were wrong with that- one they were totally ripping of star wars and two this was the first time aliens had been on Earth, unless that guy had space travelling sperm then there was no way he could have fathered a child.

After the final dramatic showdown (the good guys won and the guy and the girl got together) the final credits began rolling and the lights flickered back on in the cinema.

"That was so good," Max rambled enthusiastically, Aline nodded and smiled as her phone buzzed, telling her that somebody had sent her a text. She pulled it out of her pocket and typed in the pass code, the message was from Emily, she smiled before opening it

**Hey want to hang in my dorm afterwards? I've got junk food, mean girls and call of duty.**

Aline quickly typed a reply

**There is no universe in which I would ever say no to that, I'll come around as soon as I can. **

Sliding the phone back into her pocket she turned her attention back to Max

"And then when that car exploded it was the coolest thing ever," he was waving his hands in wild motions to help convey his point,

"That was a cool part," Aline replied, recalling the scene where the male lead jumped dramatically out of the way, in slow motion of course, as his car exploded in a massive fireball, which should have killed him but miraculously he survived, looking ruggedly attractive with dirt stains and a cut along his bicep.

"The special effects were so cool in this movie," Max grinned,

"This was fun, but I've got to get back to my dorm sorry," Aline quickly said before Max could laugh into another rant about how epic the movie was

"I'll walk you," he offered, "I've got to go back anyway,"

"Great," Aline said through a forced smile, most girls would be over the moon if they got a boyfriend like Max, why did she have to be such a mean person to use him like this?

He put his arm around her shoulders and they walked back, exchanging causal small talk. When they reached the gates of the school Aline shrugged his jacket off her shoulders and passed it back to him

"See ya," she said as she walked away before he had the chance to kiss her or anything like that.

"Bye," she heard him call from behind her.

Instead of going back to her dorm, where she was sure the others would be waiting for an explanation she made a beeline for Emily's room, knocking tentatively on the door she waited until she heard a muffled

"Come in,"

Pushing open the door Aline walked in, the room was painted the same white colour as hers with four beds, each with a different bedspread.

Two of the beds were empty, Emily was perched on the one closest to the TV which had bedcovers decorated with cartoon ice creams, the other girl had dirty blonde hair which was cut into a spiky bob and she was texting on her phone,

"Aline," Emily greeted, "Aya this is Aline, Aline this is my best friend Aya,"

Aya smiled at her

"Hey,"

"Hi," Aline replied

"You can sit on my bed of you want, we were going to watch Mean Girls and then I'll kick your asses at Modern warfare," Emily said, Aline smiled and took a seat as Emily plopped down next to her

"Fat chance princess, you're both going down," Aya snorted,

"Do you play COD?" Emily asked Aline

"Occasionally," Aline replied, thinking back to all of the nights she had spent playing with her brothers, she had quite a talent.

"Well after we watch what is very easily the greatest cinematrical masterpiece of all time we will settle this argument," Aya announced, biting into a gummy worm.

"Cinematrical isn't a word," Emily said sounding very amused

"Yes it is, I said it therefore it is a word," Aya argued,

"Then what does it mean?" At this point Emily sounded very exhasperated

"It means like a movie," Aya replied confidently

"They why can't you just say movie?"

"If Shakespeare can make up words then so can I,"

"Aya you are not Shakespeare,"

"Of course I'm not, I'm a seventeen year old female but I am arguing that all words in the human language had to be made up at some point,"

"How do you know that?"

"Well it's not like people just woke up one day and suddenly knew a language,"

"How do you know that? Where you alive billions of years ago?"

"Let's just watch mean girls," Emily sighed, giving up arguing with Aya.

"Fine, but I feel lonely so I'm coming over there to join you two,"

"You can't sit with us."

**So there is the chapter, be sure to favourite and follow to know when I next update and be sure to review because they make me smile. **

**I know there was no Sizzy in this chapter but there will be some in the next chapters, I'm alternating characters. **

**Till next time xxx.**


End file.
